


A broken, messed up sad excuse for a family

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller felt something like love for each other and the one time they really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A broken, messed up sad excuse for a family

**Author's Note:**

> I used google to translate the Spanish. If anyone notices any errors, please let me know and I will correct them.

The last thing Seth Gecko expected was to find himself on the road with a barely legal teenage girl. Since she was just eighteen, he got a lot of strange looks for being with Kate Fuller. Not that he was “with” her exactly. 

The first few days after The Twister they don’t talk much. Conversation was strained, awkward. Seth found it impossible to talk to the girl he had kidnapped. Understandably. He wasn’t her friend. He wasn’t family. He sure as hell wasn’t her lover. To her, he was the criminal that fucked her entire life up. He wanted to say that he’s sorry. He knew that he should. But the words wouldn’t come and Kate didn’t ask for an apology. 

Their conversations were limited to asking if the other was ready to go. Or if they need something. 

It’s like they were both trying not to make the other one break. 

He’s not even sure why she’s there. She had had the keys to the RV. She could have gone home. Gotten the hell out of there. It’s what any sane, reasonable person would have done. And he had suspected that Kate was a sane, reasonable person. But she had asked to come. 

They were sitting in the corvette watching the sunset about two days’ drive from The Twister. They hadn’t found a hotel yet. So they’d been sleeping in the car. Kate sat in the passenger’s side with her legs crossed up on the dashboard. She still wore her blood stained, formally white tank and jeans. They’d have to get decent clothes somewhere soon. People would ask questions otherwise. 

“Why’d you come with me?” he asked finally, unable to get the question out of his head that had been swirling around for ages. 

Kate glanced over him. She looked at him with surprise. “I didn’t want to be alone,” she answered. “And,” she laughed a little, “God help me but I trust you, Seth.” 

Her words made his brows furrow together. “You trust me?” 

“You kept your word. I’m not used to people doing that.” 

Seth had only briefly known the pastor. He had seemed a decent enough man. A shit ton better at being a father then his own had ever been. Or so it had seemed. But that Kate trusted him made him realize he had only really glimpsed the Fuller’s life. And he found himself smiling. “I trust you too, Kate.” 

She smiled back at him then positioned herself so that she was sitting up in her seat again. “Come on. We need to find a place to stay. I don’t think we want to be out past dark around these parts.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He started the corvette up. He felt a strange surge of affection for Kate then. That someone so innocent would put their trust in him was a novelty to Seth. And he decided he’d try his best to keep his promise to her. No matter what happened. 

The first time Kate Fuller decided that Seth Gecko was someone worth protecting happened about two weeks into being on the road with him. This time they had stopped at a gas station. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” she told him, “I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

“Don’t wander off,” he warned. 

She shot him a look like the annoyed teenager she was supposed to be but smiled none the less. That he cared if she went anywhere was a good sign. He’d relaxed since that day in the corvette but not by much. 

He still slept fitfully in the car next to her on the rare occasion they stopped. And when he finally was awake he always directed the conversation towards her. He avoided Richie, avoided his own past, but knew her birthday, her high school mascot, who her friends were. Knew about how hard it had been on her when her parents had come home with Scott. How strained their relationship had been in the beginning. 

But she was still fuzzy on if they were friends. He hadn’t acted like she was a hostage. If she left, she didn’t think he’d stop her. But she had no reason to try anyway. There was nowhere to go. 

Kate walked around to the back of the gas station where baño was marked clearly. She was about to open it when she noticed a stranger standing not far off. He wore ragged blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and had brown skin, dark hair and a thin mustache. And yellow eyes. Or she thought his eyes were yellow. They had flashed quickly when she looked at him then faded. The sun had just set but, Kate reasoned, they were far from The Twister. There was no way that one of those things could have been all the way out there. 

Could they? 

She ignored the stranger and went to the bathroom. That didn’t stop her from looking for something to use as a weapon. But inside a gas station bathroom in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing. 

Somehow she didn’t think throwing toilet paper at a culebra would do much. 

She went to the rest room quickly, flushed, only to hear a loud thwack against the door. “What on earth????” she was about to go outside to see what it was when the door was broken open by the body that had been hurtled at it. 

The man in the flannel that had been watching her had just been tossed through the door. His face contorted into the strange, snake like things from The Twister. “Move!” Seth shouted, his gun raised. 

Kate did as told. She ran out of the bathroom as he fired bullets at the creature that lay on the floor, howling in pain. 

The two of them ran towards the car and sped out of the gas station just as three more culebras had descended from the shadows. 

Kate, her heart still racing, glanced over at Seth. “You keep on saving me,” she said, “why?” 

He looked over at her. “You’re all I’ve got, Princess. You’re all I’ve got.” 

“You’re all I’ve got too,” she told him. 

Seth flashed her a smile and they kept on driving. Into the night, looking for a safe place to rest. If such a thing even existed anymore. Though, Kate decided, perhaps the safest place to be was next to the most dangerous man she knew. 

She wouldn’t have wanted to have anyone else by her side when she was running from monsters. Funny thing, that. 

The second time Seth realized that Kate was the most important person in his life happened during a bar fight. 

“Just you watch,” Seth said, “I’ll go into that poker game and come out flush.” 

Kate had looked at him with green eyes full of doubt. “You sure about that?” 

“Positive,” he answered, “pokers my game.” 

“I thought Richie was the egg head.” 

He clenched his teeth together. “I thought we agreed not to talk about him.” 

“No, you just decided not to talk about him.” 

He scratched his head. “Look, just trust me on this. Sit back. Have a drink.” He patted the bar that she sat at. 

“I’m eighteen-----” 

“And in Mexico,” Seth reminded her, “come on. After all the shit you’ve been through, you could use a drink. I’ll pay your tab with my winnings. Got it?” 

“Uh huh.” Kate ordered a rum and coke just to pacify him 

“You could come you know. Be my good luck charm?” he suggested. 

Kate rolled her eyes. “No, thanks. I think I’ll stay here where there isn’t an illegal, high stakes poker game going on.” 

He shrugged. “Your loss. I’ll be out in a bit.” 

He headed to the back of the bar leaving her alone. Kate stayed at the bar, eating the chips and salsa in front of her just so she could keep her hands busy. It felt strange that her life had come to this. Waiting on the conman she had been traveling through Mexico with. Never in a million years could she have suspected that would be her life. 

She had gone through two things of chips and another rum and coke before she started to worry. Seth hadn’t said how long he would be but she didn’t think that he was supposed to have been that long. 

Kate got up from the counter. She grabbed her purse, and made sure the gun Seth had gotten her was tucked inside. She headed back to the poker room. A big man stood in front of the door. 

“Sin entrada,” he told her. 

 

“Mis amigos dentro,” Kate said. 

 

“Sin entrada,” he repeated again. 

Kate pulled the gun from her purse. The man glowered at her but stepped to the side. Kate smiled, and went into the back room where the poker game was taking place. Or at least it was supposed to have taken place. Seth sat at the table with a gun pointed at his head by a man that wore a suit and was missing his pinky finger. Kate raised her gun instantly. 

The men in the room all looked up at the young woman. 

“Seth,” Kate said, “you told me you were going to be out in a bit.” 

Seth winced. His face was pale and the bravado that he usually had was gone. “We had a bit of a disagreement about payment.” 

“You lost?” Kate asked. 

“No. I won.” 

“Ah.” Kate turned to the man holding the gun. “¿Qué hizo él?”

“Contó tarjetas.” 

“Ah.” Kate looked back to Seth. “You cheat?” 

He winced. “Well, I mean it’s all relative….” 

“Guarda el dinero. Sólo dame él,” Kate told the man with the gun. 

The man stared back at her. “Por qué?” 

“Mi familia.” 

She didn’t look at Seth as she said the words. But ‘friend’ felt wrong to say. And they had never given each other labels before. The man seemed to consider her plea, and put the gun down. He nodded towards the door. 

Kate smiled at him, then looked at Seth. “Come on. Let’s go before you stun anyone else with your amazing poker game.” 

Seth winced, but exited the room with her. The two of them left the bar with Kate not even paying for the drinks she’d had. 

As the two drove away, Seth said, “So we’re family huh, Little Lady?” 

Kate snorted. “Yeah. A broken, messed up, sad excuse for one.” 

He chuckled, and turned on the radio letting the music play as they sped away from the bar. They were a broken, messed up, sad excuse for a family. But at least the girl had sense of humor about it. 

The second time Kate felt something for Seth Gecko happened after he had robbed a small grocery store. Kate had been forced to stay in the car. Something she hadn’t been happy about. She wanted to help him. She knew she could. But every time she brought the subject up he would mutter something about safety and quickly shut her down. 

So she sat in the car, fuming and waiting in the driver’s seat. 

The door opened and Seth got in. “Go, go, go!” he shouted. 

Kate sped out of the grocery store parking lot and the two didn’t stop until they made it to the hotel they had chosen for that night. 

As they were getting settled, Kate noticed a variety of things dumped on her bed. Four boxes. Two of tampons. Two of pads. Along with what appeared to be chocolate, and Midol. Seth had just gotten done in the shower and when he came out, fully dressed (unfortunately) Kate gestured to the bed. 

Seth looked from the period necessities back to her and winced. “I just figured…. you are a girl. And we’re on the run, so…. I wasn’t trying to make things weird. I swear. I was married once.” 

Kate grinned, then crossed the room to where he stood and kissed his cheek. She suspected there was some other part of her that should have been pissed. But even she had to admit, there were some problems of escaping an ancient temple from hell and leaving all of her belongings behind in a shitty RV. 

She had been using whatever she could get from rest stop bathrooms. “Thanks, Gecko,” she told him. 

“Anytime, Fuller.” 

The time they both realized they loved each other happened in the aftermath of a culebra fight. They’d come from nowhere. Attacking the restaurant they’d been eating dinner at. Seth had shot their way out and kept her behind him the entire time despite Kate screaming at him to let her fight too. 

Her gun had been in her purse where it normally was. But Seth hadn’t given her time to let her get it. “Fucking drive!” he’d ordered as they got to the car. Kate drove them away from the chaos, running over a culebra that got in her path and not caring. 

“You should have let me help, dumbass!” Kate said. “I can shoot too, you know.” 

“Don’t want you committing sins if you don’t have to, Princess,” he said, but there was something wrong with his voice. 

It was ragged, and he had been clutching at his shoulder since he’d gotten into the car. 

“Did you get shot?” she demanded. 

“No,” he grunted, “just keep driving.” 

Kate did as told and when they got back to the hide out, it was only then that she said, “Let me look at it.” 

“Christ no!” Seth exclaimed. “I’ve been shot in the shoulder before. It will be fine.” 

She jabbed him in the shoulder to prove her point and he doubled over in pain, howling. 

“Kate, it’s nothing.” 

Kate dragged him to the bed and forced him to sit down. “Shut up and let me look at your shoulder.” 

“You’ve got to be shitting me. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a flesh wound.” 

Kate showed him the blood on her hands from the wound. “It is too a big deal. Now will you please sit down, shut up, and let me look at your wound Seth Gecko? Because I am not going to lose you.” 

He blinked at her. The passion and fury in her words caught him off guard. The last time he had heard someone lecture him like that, it had been Richie. When he had been furious he wasn’t living up to his potential. “You care that much about a thief, Preachers Daughter?” 

“You’re my thief, god damn it,” Kate said angrily, “and no one’s allowed to shoot you but me.” 

A sly smirk crossed his face. “I’m your thief?” 

“Okay, maybe I will just let you bleed.” 

He put his hand up. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. But uh, if I’m yours does that make you mine?” 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Well it’s not like I stay around for the quality travel experience.” Kate went and grabbed the first aid kit she’d insisted on getting a few towns back. “Take your shirt off.” 

“Kate.” 

“Don’t be a prude. Off. Now.” 

He takes off his suit jacket, and then the wife beater in underneath. Blood streams down his shoulder and his once white shirt was stained red. Kate took out antiseptic, a needle and thread along with a few bandages. It would not be the best stitching but it would be something. And getting the bullet out was a bitch which was made evident by his screaming as she did it with nothing but tweezers. Not the best method but that was what came from improvising. 

They’d have to stay put so that it didn’t get infected but he would live. 

And that was what counted, she reasoned. 

Seth winced as Kate cleaned his wound then stitched him up. “Kate?” he said as she bit down on the thread to tear it off with her teeth. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Thanks,” he scratched his ear and added, “for giving a shit about me.” 

She paused what she was doing. “You too, Seth.” 

Kate reached up with her clean hand and brushed his cheek with it. 

Seth stiffened a bit at her touch. “I love you, Kate.” 

She did nothing but blink at him for a moment. And Seth wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. Had he really just said that to this girl who wasn’t even twenty-one yet? He was a complete bastard for saying that. But there was no getting around it. Not after all of the shit they'd been through. 

“I love you too, Seth.” She kissed him softly on the lips and he held tightly onto her not caring that his shoulder hurt like a bitch when he did. 

They were two strangers lost in a world of monsters and uncertainty. They didn’t have much. But they did have each other. And sometimes true happiness just came down to what kind of company you kept. And Kate Fuller was the best kind of company. Company that he wanted around for a long, long time.


End file.
